


Shared Tradtions

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Day 1, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some tradtions are part of every culture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Tradtions

**Author's Note:**

> the company has reclaimed thier home land, everyone lived, bilbo & bofur fell in love and left to live in the shire now almost a year later they get a visit from thier friends & family for the yultide.

Bilbo's home was decked to the nines in yuletide decorations. The brown wallpaper and furniture could barely be seen do to the giant white paper snowflakes that covered almost ever surface. Wooden carvings of holiday figures graced every table and mantle, Bofur had even carved each member of the company a mini them for their place at the table. The couple were just lighting the fire place when the first knock resonated trough out the home indicating some of their guest had arrived.

Bilbo and Bofur opened the door together and just as they had done a year ago, Fili and Kili bowed in greeting.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Boggins," Kili sing-songed with a glint of humor in his beautiful brown eyes. 

"Boys, we have missed you!" Bofur said with a wide grin as Bilbo smacked Kili playfully upside the head. The couple took their friends into their sitting room as they asked questions about the rest of their makeshift family.

"Oh you should have seen his face when Kili explained just what had happened to his war hammer!" Fili barely managed to say trough great giggles. The four of them had been waiting for their friends and passing time by telling stories from the past year. They had managed to kill about thirty minutes before the next knock heard. Bofur headed to the door and his joy could be heard down the road when he was tackled to the floor by not only Bombur but an axe free Bifur.

After Thorin had become king he had made sure Bofur's family had enough money to finally hire doctor for Bifur, Bofur had left with Bilbo for The Shire before the operation and last he had heard was that Bifur had made it through, but had not yet awoken so to have him on top of him now was nothing short of a Yuletide miracle for the toymaker. As Fili and Kili helped pull Bombur to his feet, Bifur was gesturing with his hands at Bofur, who was smiling so wide he was sure he'd stick that way. 

"I have missed you too!" Bofur whispered as he placed his forehead to Bifur's once the two were standing again. The six of them moved into the kitchen and Bilbo and Bombur busied themselves checking the still cooking feast. Fili, Kili, Bofur and Bifur sat at the table talking. Time passed much more quickly with the kitchen filled with their laughs and before they knew it Bilbo's home was once again filled with the company awaiting the man responsible for their current happiness.

It didn't take him as long as last time to find the hobbit hole and soon the company were smiling at Thorin Oakenshield standing upon Bilbo's small doorstep, covered in snow and baring a sack of what the company could only assume were yuletide gifts. Before any one could say hello Thorin found himself pulled into the warm home and the feast was in full swing. As the night went on the company found themselves in Bilbo's garden dancing to Shire songs and watching as Gandalf's fireworks lit up the trees and outside decorations.

When one firework lit up into the shape of an unmistakable herb the dance floor was filled with kisses to friends' cheeks and foreheads as the only couple in the company shared something much more passionate. Kili and Fili smiled as Bilbo stood up on tiptoes with Bofur's lips attached to his in what could only be described as true love. Neither of the brothers noticed Bifur approaching them and were caught off guard as he gently tugged on Kili's sleeve and gestured towards the sky where the mistletoe had already dissolved, and pulled the younger dwarf into a quick but passionate kiss.

Everyone was now watching the pair, wondering how the youngest prince would react. Bofur could not contain his shout of joy when Kili blushed but still leaned down to place a chaste kiss to Bifur's lips. It seemed that some traditions were worldwide and needed no explanation and for that Bofur had never been more thankful


End file.
